


The Feel-Good Hit of the Summer

by disco_vendetta (brinn), GirlwithSwordandBow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/pseuds/disco_vendetta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithSwordandBow/pseuds/GirlwithSwordandBow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for disco_vendetta's The Feel-Good Hit of the Summer:</p>
<p>Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are sleeping together.</p>
<p>(aka ROCK BAND AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel-Good Hit of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/gifts), [perfectsymmetry18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectsymmetry18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the feel-good hit of the summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389424) by [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/pseuds/disco_vendetta). 



Tumblr post [here](http://girlwithsword.tumblr.com/post/116729557851/podfic-for-disco-vendettas-the-feel-good-hit-of)

Download the mp3 [here ](https://soundcloud.com/girl_with_sword/the-feel-good-hit-of-the-summer)

Give some love to the author [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2389424)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [treading water in the wishing well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117589) by [piperreynas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/pseuds/piperreynas)




End file.
